Kim's Treat
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Kim is going to a Halloween party with Ron. What happens when she has a great night but it turns out not with Ron. !gasp! but with whom? warning: some lemon!


_**This is For People who didn't go Trick or Treating or thought Halloween was wack this year. This is my treat for everyone. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible if I did shego would be with Kim!(Oh Planet Battles is based off of Star Wars and Darth Vader/Dark Invader) k**_

"Oh girl this party is going to be the bomb!" said Monique excitingly to her best friend, Kim Possible. Monique was dressed as a bee but everything about her screamed sexy diva. She had little antennas on her head, some glitter on her face to bring out her hazel eyes, little wings on her back and a very short skirt. She even had matching shoes with some black stocking revealing her slim legs to any potential boy toy.

"Yeah I heard that Chiodos might be there," said Kim. She couldn't believe how much begging (and puppy dog pouting) it took to convince Ron to come to this party, instead of trick-or-treating. She swore that sometimes he was an overgrown child. However, Rufus was not as easily convinced and was still going to keep the holiday tradition with the Tweebs.

Kim was dressed as a Japanese school girl which consisted of a tight blouse which revealed her nicely toned midsection and a short green skirt. Her hair was styled into two pigtails and she even had a composition notebook as a prop.

"So girl what's the 411 on Ron's costume," asked the fashion diva. Though she would never say it aloud she didn't think Kim and Ron were meant for each other. To her they are too much like siblings to be dating. There was just no spark in their relationship but she didn't want to be nosy and ever cause a fight because of what she really thought.

"He's going to be Dark Invader," scoffed Kim. She never understood why Ron loved Planet Battles so much but at least the costume should be better than the ferret dude or the (shudder) unicorn costume.

They arrived at the house, well it looked more like a mansion, and it left the girls speechless. All the lights were off except for the multi colors bouncing off the walls from the DJ's disco balls. The music was loud and people were all crowded on the dance floor.

Kim looked through the swarm of people until she spotted Ron. He was at the punch bowl getting a drink. He wore an authentic mask that covered his head and his suit was completely black. He had a long silk cape draped behind him giving Ron the most villainess look ever.

Kim was impressed that he actually bought the costume. A part of her half expected him to have the mask painted on his face and some sort of bed sheets for his suit and cape.

As she walked up to him she couldn't help but notice some girl with glasses flirting with _her_ boyfriend. She knew from past experiences Ron was too nice to turn down a girl but Kim learned over the years that she was not. Once she was up to them she got a better look at the tramp, who was starting to touch Ron every chance she got and laughing at things that were probably not even funny. The mystery girl was dressed as a feline. She had a blue cap that was pulling her white cat ears down (which didn't make sense) and had a matching white tail that moved realistically back and forth. Kim was impressed about how real the material looked but it didn't help explain why she was acting like such a _bitch._

"Hey Kim," Ron said. The mask had some device that made his voice low and sinister. Kim loved it but she needed to get him away from the stranger who was starting to glare at her.

"Come on lets go," Kim said pulling him to the dance floor. She loved the surprised look the cat girl had.

"Wait Kim I-"

"I know you're not the best dancer in the world but did you notice that girl was all over you," pointed out Kim. Ron didn't say anything after that and then they started dancing. People stopped to look about how they were dancing in sync. _Wow Ron first the costume and suddenly you know how to dance, keep up with the surprises and you're going to get a trick personally form me. Halloween is your holiday to shine,_ Kim thought with a smile and after a while, they stopped to catch their breath.

Ron grabbed Kim's hand and they headed upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked wondering why Ron was acting so different. He was so distant and quiet tonight unlike his normal goofy loud self. Kim hated to admit it but she liked the new Ron.

"Just trust me," Ron said. They ended up in a room that was alone. Before Kim had a chance to turn on the lights Ron suddenly pushed her against the wall. She could feel his heart beating fast against her own and his hot breath on her neck. Forget the party this was so much better. He lifted the mask halfway to let his lips touch her own. The kiss was different than any other they've ever had.

It was intense and hard unlike the sweet censored ones they would normally have. Kim was turned on by Ron's sudden kiss and the way she was being handled. It was as if she was with a total stranger.

Ron was usually shy and clumsy when it came to their love making sessions but now he was like a change man. She could feel her blouse being unbutton and soft hands touching her left breast. She wrapped her legs around her lover and pulled him closer to encourage him. Kim arch her back when she felt lips touching her nipple sucking and teasing her.

She pulled him closer when he tried to pull away but he still managed to switch to the other one. She moaned when she felt his hands trailing up to her inner thighs. He's never fingered her but there's a first time for everything.

She shuddered when she felt her soaked panties come off in one swift movement. The cool air hit her heated sex and she suddenly needed Ron inside her. She was pulled in another hard kiss and she loved how he caressed his tongue with her own.

With a gasp she felt two fingers enter her, she didn't even notice when Ron had taken off his gloves. He was slow and steady to not hurt her but Kim wanted it to go faster. She _needed _to go faster. She bucked her hips against the fingers begging for him to go faster. Soon another finger was added and the pace was quickening. Kim lost control she was moaning out loud and moving faster against Ron's hand, loving the pleasure of waves flowing through her.

"Oh god, Oh Go-oo..um going to." Kim arched her back as her muscles all tensing up for the final release. Then it happened. With a final scream, she felt waves and waves of pleasure crashing though her making her body shake with force. Ron held her tightly against him until she was able to catch her breath. Ron stayed oddly silent. Kim kissed Ron one final time until she heard Monique's voice calling her down form downstairs.

She held Ron's hand and led them down to the party wondering when the blonde boy learned such moves like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Monique and froze at what she saw. There was Monique pushing someone through the crowd. He had black paint on his face and his suit looked like pjs. That someone was Ron. His face was twisted in awkwardness and shyness as he kept crashing into people. Kim turned her head and saw that the Dark Invader she was with had disappeared. She was stunned. _Who was that person that she was with the whole time? That she had …?_

"KP I'm so sorry I was late but I just wanted to hit a few houses before I came here," Ron admitted sheepishly. He didn't know why Kim was quiet throughout the party and he was wondering if it was his fault. It looked like she saw a ghost or something. With a shrug, he gobbled a couple of candies and attempted to dance only to fall on his face.

After the party was over Kim went home. She couldn't possibly imagine who it was in that costume. Apparently she knew that person because he knew her. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling wonder who it could have been that gave her such an extraordinary night.

Outside her room stood her company for the night. The mask was off revealing that it was Shego who was to thank for such a wonderful night. She smiled knowing that Kim Possible loved their experience together.

"Trick or Treat," whispered the thief staring at Kim. She chuckled thinking that she did both to Kim. It was only fate that Kim mistaken that Shego for Ron. She tricked the red head into thinking she was the Buffon and gave her the best Treat she ever knew. Who knows maybe after Kim will finally realize they belong together, Shego thought as she sucked on her fingers greedily.

**Tell me what you guys think!!! Reviews would be my treat lol K i updated this for revision so yea**

**thanks to Beloved-Raven who's a grammer ninja!!;)**


End file.
